Smoke
by Amestri
Summary: Les cris et les coups de gueule de temps à autres, ils avaient appris à gérer. Mais une telle insolence ainsi qu'un tel manque de respect, ça, certainement pas.


A/N : Bonsoir à tous ! Bon, je ne sais pas vraiment d'où ceci sort (comme beaucoup de choses que je fais en ce moment d'ailleurs~) mais maintenant que c'est là comme d'habitude j'assume jusqu'au bout ^^

Smoke

« Je vais le tuer. Je vous jure que je vais le tuer. »

Chaque membre de l'équipe du Colonel Roy Mustang releva un instant le nez de son travail, fixant Breda avec une incompréhension plus ou moins dissimulée.

« Non mais sincèrement, pour qui ce sale gosse se prend ?! »

La compréhension se peignit enfin sur les traits de chacun, suivie d'une approbation certaine de la part de tous. En effet, chacun d'entre eux pouvait attester sans aucune hésitation ni demi-mesure que le Fullmetal Alchemist avait un comportement pour le moins exécrable ces derniers temps, le changement clairement visible depuis trois semaines environs.

Les cris et le coup de gueule de l'adolescent alors âgé de 14 ans de temps à autres, ils avaient appris à gérer et à ne pas trop relever. Mais une telle insolence ainsi qu'un tel manque de respect, ça, certainement pas.

Certes ils savaient que son objectif rendait sa vie bien plus pénible qu'elle n'aurait du l'être, mais eux aussi avait un travail à gérer bon sang, et de préférence sans les sautes d'humeur d'un sale môme capricieux !

« N'empêche, je dois avouer que je ne comprends pas, commença Fuery avec hésitation. Je veux dire, ça faisait plusieurs mois que je le trouvais plus détendu et serein, et là tout à coup on se retrouve avec... _Ça _à gérer.

— Bah, c'est juste l'adolescence, ça lui passera avant que ça nous reprenne ! s'exclama Havoc tout en mâchonnant son stylo à défaut de pouvoir fumer à l'intérieur.

— Il n'empêche que moi aussi ça m'intrigue, commenta Falman tout en signant un énième document. Vous pensez que l'un d'entre nous devrait aller lui parler ? »

Tous se lancèrent alors des regards en biais, chacun signifiant clairement la même chose.

Ce serait en effet une excellente idée que quelqu'un pousse enfin Edward à s'expliquer et, éventuellement, à enfin cesser d'agir ainsi. En revanche, aucun ne semblait décidé à aller affronter l'adolescent et sa colère dévastatrice, pas même Hawkeye, qui de toute façon avait déjà du baby-sitting à faire. Ce qui lui faisait penser...

Un éclair de lucidité passa dans ses yeux, et c'est sans plus attendre qu'elle frappa un coup sec à la porte du Colonel, n'entrant que lorsqu'on lui en donna l'autorisation.

Elle trouva ce dernier en train de lire un rapport datant d'il y a un mois déjà, bien que l'état de son visage lui indique plutôt que son Supérieur hiérarchique devait être en train de s'offrir une ou deux heures de sommeil en plus avant son arrivée.

Elle ne lui fit cependant aucune remarque, et après l'avoir salué correctement, débuta sans aucun détour :

« Colonel, j'aimerai que vous nous rejoigniez un instant dans l'autre pièce s'il vous plaît. Maintenant, ajouta-t-elle face à l'air ennuyé de l'autre.

— Je peux au mois savoir ce qui se passe ?

— Il se passe que c'est juste plus possible ! s'exclama Havoc à peine le Colonel parmi eux.

— C'est vrai, il faut absolument que ça cesse, reprit Falman d'un ton déterminé.

— Et en votre qualité de Colonel et donc de figure d'autorité, c'est à vous que revient la tâche d'aller lui parler, poursuivit Breda d'un ton solennel.

— Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez tous enfin ? demanda Mustang en se massant les tempes, sentant déjà la migraine pointer.

— Du comportement infect d'Edward, l'éclaira Fuery, et leur interlocuteur poussa un profond soupir. »

À lui non plus le comportement de l'adolescent n'avait pas échappé, loin de là, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il avait l'envie ou la motivation nécessaire en cette fin de journée de travail pour aller régler l'une des crises existentielles du Fullmetal.

« J'ai du travail, je vous laisse régler ça.

— Ça peut parfaitement attendre demain, répondit Hawkeye à la stupéfaction de tous.

— Il me déteste de toute façon, alors comment est-ce que vous pouvez seulement imaginer que toute cette histoire finira bien si c'est moi qui m'en occupe ?

— Parce que vous au moins vous êtes en mesure de vous défendre si jamais il lui prend l'envie de se servir d'Alchimie ? proposa Havoc, rencontrant l'approbation sans borne de ses camarades.

— Très bien, je le ferais, grinça-t-il enfin entre ses dents.

— Merci Boss, ça nous retire une sacré épine du pied !

— On est de tout cœur avec vous.

— Tenez-nous au courant surtout.

— Et tâchez de ne pas mourir.

— _Et _d'arriver à l'heure au bureau demain afin de remplir toute votre paperasse en retard. »

Mustang balaya toutes ces recommandations d'un geste de la main et sortit d'un pas vif de son bureau, traversant ces couloirs familiers sous les brefs saluts des soldats qu'il croisa et se dirigeant ensuite vers les dortoirs militaires une fois sorti du bâtiment.

Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour se retrouver devant la porte des frères Elric, et il s'apprêtait à frapper avec force lorsqu'un bruit sourd retentit soudain à l'intérieur, rapidement suivi d'une bordée de jurons qu'il identifia comme ne pouvant venir que de son subordonné.

« Grand frère ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas envie d'écouter ce que j'ai à te dire que tu peux te permettre de détruire le mobilier ! explosa brusquement à son tour la voix d'Alphonse.

— La ferme Al, juste _la ferme _! »

Mustang ne put empêcher une expression surprise de passer sur son visage. Il ne savait pas exactement quelle mouche avait piqué Edward, mais pour qu'il en arrive à parler ainsi à son jeune frère, la situation devait franchement être tendue.

« Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton ! Maintenant répare les dégâts que tu as causé et donne-le moi !

— Mais puisque je te dis qu'il est vide et que j'ai juste oublié de le jeter enfin !

— Menteur, siffla froidement Alphonse, et un long silence s'en suivit.

— Je te jure que c'est la vérité, reprit Edward d'un ton sourd. Putain ça va faire un mois que j'en chie à cause de ces conneries, tu crois sincèrement que je foutrai tout en l'air maintenant ?!

— Tu ne t'es pas gêné pour le faire les premiers jours en tout cas.

— J'ai craqué _deux fois _bordel, et je n'ai pas recommencé depuis !

— Et comment est-ce que tu veux que je te crois maintenant, hein ?

— Très bien. Puisque c'est comme ça, je me tire. »

Mustang eut tout juste le temps de reculer avant que la porte ne s'ouvre avec fracas, dévoilant un Edward furieux comme il l'avait rarement vu le pied encore levé du coup qu'il venait de porter au panneau en bois.

Leurs regards se croisèrent l'espace d'un instant, et l'étonnement que Mustang put déceler une fraction de seconde dans celui de l'adolescent laissa bien vite place à son animosité habituelle.

« Qu'est-ce que que vous foutez là vous ?! cria-t-il rageusement, et c'est tout ce dont le Colonel eut besoin pour savoir ce qu'il devait faire ensuite. »

Sans un mot, il saisit fermement le plus jeune par le bras gauche et le traîna avec force dans les couloirs, ignorant parfaitement les insultes et autres menaces de morts lui tombant dessus jusqu'à ce que tous deux se retrouvent sur le toit du bâtiment, là où personne ne pourrait venir les déranger.

Mustang attendit ensuite patiemment que le blond termine son interminable laïus et l'observa quelques instants reprendre son souffle, avant de demander d'un ton aussi neutre que son expression :

« C'est bon, tu as terminé ? »

Un énième regard meurtrier, mais il n'était plus à ça près de toute façon. Pour l'heure tout ce qui comptait, c'était que l'adolescent avait enfin cessé de hurler.

« Très bien. Vois-tu, Fullmetal, il se trouve que j'ai un problème et que ce problème, loin de ne concerner que moi, semble également concerner directement mon équipe ainsi qu'une partie de ton entourage. Et je me fous pas mal de quelle excuse tu peux bien te donner à partir du moment où tu pourris de manière aussi visible la vie de mes hommes, ce que je ne suis pas le seul à penser, loin de là. La situation est donc très simple. Soit tu me dis quelles sont tes raisons ô combien justifiées je n'en doute pas d'empoisonner ainsi la vie de ton entourage, soit tu ne redescends pas de ce toit. Suis-je clair ?

—...Vous êtes complètement malade, répondit Edward avant de commencer à se diriger d'un pas furibond vers la porte de service. »

Il fut cependant bien assez rapidement interrompu par une gerbe de flammes manquant de peu de lui emporter son dernier bras fait de chaire, et c'est en vociférant qu'il se retourna :

« Mais vous êtes complètement taré putain !

— Pas taré, non, juste excédé par le comportement d'un adolescent colérique et immature. »

Mustang soutint son regard brûlant sans ciller durant cinq minutes, puis dix, puis quinze, ne cédant pas même lorsque l'horloge de East City leur indiqua qu'une heure s'était écoulée déjà depuis le début de cette ''conversation''.

Enfin, le Colonel vit avec soulagement Edward pousser un dernier grognement de frustration puis se laisser tomber sur le sol, le rejoignant sans un mot tandis que l'adolescent semblait peser le pour et le contre.

« Il y a environ un mois, commença-t-il finalement en évitant soigneusement son regard, Alphonse a découvert que je fumais de manière régulière et s'est depuis mis en tête de me faire arrêter par tous les moyens. C'est... Beaucoup plus difficile que ce que j'imaginais, ajouta-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux pour se donner contenance. »

Mustang le contempla quelques instants, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit tant cette révélation était inattendue, mais finit enfin par reprendre ses esprits et dire la première chose qui lui passa par la tête :

« Bon sang mais d'où est-ce que t'es venue l'idée stupide de commencer en premier lieu ?!

— Oh ça va hein, dîtes tout de suite que vous n'avez jamais fait de conneries de votre vie ! »

Certes non, mais là n'était pas la question.

« Il y a six mois, continua Edward avec un peu plus de calme, j'étais tellement sur les nerfs à cause d'une énième fausse piste concernant la Pierre que Havoc m'a proposé une cigarette pour me détendre. Tch, ça a tellement bien marché que depuis j'arrive plus à décrocher, termina-t-il avec frustration. »

Un ange passa, sans se presser, puis fut chassé lorsque Mustang déclara soudainement :

« Je vais tuer cet abruti.

— Dépêchez-vous alors, parce que Al semble considérer très sérieusement l'idée lui aussi. »

Le silence reprit, pause que le Colonel prit à parti afin de soigneusement choisir ses prochains mots, puis c'est après avoir pris une profonde inspiration qu'il reprit calmement :

« D'accord, je conçois que ça ne soit pas facile, loin de là. Maintenant j'ai juste une question à te poser : tu as conscience que tu ne peux pas continuer à empoisonner ainsi la vie des autres parce qu'outre le fait ce sont tes collègues de travail et des adultes qui méritent le respect, vous êtes une équipe. Nous sommes une équipe.

— Je sais tout ça ! rétorqua Edward avec mauvaise humeur, avant que son visage prenne une expression plus soucieuse. Je sais tout ça, et quand je vois le stress que ça leur procure à tous, je voudrais être capable de pouvoir mieux gérer la situation. Sincèrement. »

— Je n'en doute pas.

— Ah ?

— Non. Aussi stupide et borné que tu sois, tu ne ferais jamais volontairement du mal à une personne que tu apprécies. Ils esquiva calmement le coup destiné à sa pommette droite et poursuivit : mais si tu tiens vraiment à repartir sur de bonnes bases avec eux, la première chose que tu dois faire demain en venant récupérer ton prochain ordre de mission, c'est t'excuser.

— Je sais. »

Edward se releva, épousseta un instant son manteau rouge puis demanda :

« C'est bon, satisfait ?

— Très, oui. »

Mustang se releva à son tour, prêt à enfin redescendre, lorsqu'il fut interpellé une dernière fois :

« Eh, enfoiré de Colonel ?

— Hum ?

—...Merci. Je crois. »

Mustang sourit discrètement et partit sans rien ajouter.

oooOOOooo

Planté devant la porte du bureau du Colonel depuis une donne dizaine de minutes déjà, Edward hésitait encore. Ce qu'il avait à faire était pourtant simple. En théorie.

Il n'avait en effet absolument aucune idée de comment les autres allaient bien pouvoir réagir après ces semaines mouvementées, redoutant le pire depuis la veille au soir. Présenter ses excuses à Alphonse avait été une chose, mais à toute cette équipe de militaires entraînés...

Il déglutit difficilement. De toute façon, c'était maintenant ou jamais.

Il ouvrit la porte d'un geste mesuré et pénétra prudemment à l'intérieur, un instant mal à l'aide face aux cinq regards qui se posèrent aussitôt sur lui.

« Je, euh... débuta-t-il avec peine. Je suis vraiment désolé, acheva-t-il enfin à toute vitesse, cherchant rapidement à ajouter quelque chose qui sonne un peu moins creux. »

Il n'en eut cependant pas le temps, Havoc s'étant entre temps levé de son bureau et étant venu se planter juste devant lui, le dominant de toute sa hauteur à son grand dam.

Ça y est, on allait enfin lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

« C'est pas grave Chef, on a tous nos petits moments difficiles ! s'exclama joyeusement le Lieutenant tout en lui collant une grande claque dans le dos. »

Edward contempla ensuite avec une stupéfaction croissante le reste des personnes présentes accepter ses excuses avec tout autant de facilité, celle-ci s'accentuant encore au fil des semaines qui suivirent en constatant que tous faisaient leur possible pour rendre sa vie ainsi que celle d'Alphonse un peu moins compliquées, ramenant peu à peu une forme de calme dans son esprit.

Il se doutait vaguement que le Colonel avait du leur parler de ce qui s'était passé à un moment ou à un autre.

Et quelque part, cela lui réchauffait le cœur de savoir que le désastre qui avait eu lieu trois ans auparavant lui avait au moins permis de rencontrer des personnes aussi formidables. Même cet idiot de Havoc qui depuis quelques temps se prenaient des regards plus ou moins amènes de la part de ses collègues, ne sachant plus de quelle manière il pouvait quant à lui bien s'excuser.


End file.
